As well known in the art, motor vehicles having automatic power transmissions are usually equipped with parking brake mechanisms which are capable of anchoring output shafts of the power transmissions. However, these parking brake mechanisms are constructed bulky due to their complicated constructions thereby requiring relatively big mounting spaces in the transmissions.